Blue Rain
by Devil Wolf Girl
Summary: He was dreaming. He had to be. That was the only explanation for why REMUS LUPIN was standing over him and offering him chocolate. After all, he's been dead for over sixty years. Colonello cursed. Potter Luck strikes again. A Harry-is-Colonello fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter**

They had done it. Byakuran was defeated and the Arcobaleno were revived thanks to Yuni's sacrifice. Colonello looked at Lal. She was beautiful as always. Though the tears were new. As was the gentle hugging.

"I'm sorry for leaving you," Colonello whispered, leaning into her hug. Lal just shook her head and hugged him tighter. Colonello could feel the top of his head grow slightly wet with her tears. That made him feel horrible. He never meant to make Lal cry.

"Don't ever do something stupid like that again, Idiot Student," Lal muttered. Colonello laughed, although it sounded slightly forced.

"I can't promise that Lal. I would do it again a million times if it meant you were safe," Colonello said softly.

"Idiot," she pulled away, wiping her tears. Colonello immediately missed the feeling of her hug but refrained from commenting. He looked around at the others, who were giving them their privacy. He happened to catch the eye of Reborn (who was probably watching them the whole time) and nodded.

"Alright everyone. It's time to go back," Reborn announced. Everyone looked at him and gave varying degrees of agreement. The group travelled back to the base and made their preparations to return to their own timeline. Letter were handed to those of this timeline to be delivered and goodbyes were exchanged between both people and box weapons before it was finally time.

Colonello and the other Arcobaleno, using the powers that come with their part of the Tri Ni Set, began the process to send the memories of those involved in Byakuran's defeat to the past with the others. It was going like it was supposed to, although none of them had ever done this before, until something odd happened.

His magic was surging through him. Colonello hadn't felt the slightest hint of his magic outside of meditating since the curse was put on him. Hermione, when she studied the curse, had said it was because his magic was trying to protect him. It had retreated deep inside his core in order to compensate for his new body. The amount of magic he had full size would severely damage his core at the size it was now.

The surge of magic combined with the spell the arcobaleno were using caused him to black out. The last thing he heard was the shocked cries of his fellow arcobaleno. One voice stood out to him though. Lal. She was shouting his name. Colonello couldn't help but feel guilty for making her sad again. He was able to catch a glimpse of her before he blacked out. She looked terrified and was reaching towards him.

Then there was darkness. Colonello felt like someone had stuffed his head full of cotton and then put it through a blender. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. What he saw made him blink. He had to be dreaming. That was the only explanation.

Standing above him was a man he hadn't seen since the battle of Hogwarts almost sixty years ago. Remus John Lupin stood above him, a hand outstretched and holding a piece of chocolate.

"_What the actual fuck, kora?!" _Colonello didn't even realize he had slipped into Italian through his shock.

**And Colonello is now done! Yes this is a time travel fic. It's going to be different from the Verde one though. Colonello has been sent back to third year, where the dementors made him faint on the train.**

**Next on my list is Viper! That's….gonna be the hardest one. I still don't have a beginning planned. Whoops? Oh well, I'll think of something soon. Stay tuned! **

**Please Follow, Favorite, and Review! If you have any questions I'll be happy to answer them!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo or Harry Potter**

The compartment was shocked into silence at Colonello's outburst. All of them were staring at each other and trying to figure out what to do next.

"Since when did you know italian?" Hermione asked after a few awkward moments of staring.

"Really Hermione? That's what you chose to focus on? Those weird cloaked creeps nearly killed him!" Ron exclaimed. Colonello internally rolled his eyes. He certainly didn't miss this when he left England.

"I'm fine guys," Colonello said getting off the floor and sitting back on a seat. He had to bite his tongue to contain the instinct to add Kora to the end of the sentence.

"You sure mate? You sound like a yank," Ron commented. Colonello sweatdropped. He hadn't used a British accent since he joined the military. This was gonna be difficult.

To answer Ron, he nodded and cleared his throat before speaking. "Yeah. I'm sure," he said, making sure his old accent was in place. And turning to Hermione he said, "I started learning italian awhile ago. I was bored and needed to do something during the summer other than chores." Which was partially true. Except it didn't happen until the summer between fourth and fifth year. Insomnia gave him a lot of boredom, which he channeled into learning a new language for the heck of it. He picked italian for the simple fact that the Dursley's wanted pasta for their dinner that night. Came in real handy when he decided to join the italian military though.

"Well I'm glad you are alright Harry. Here, eat some chocolate. I'm going to check on the conductor," Remus said. The man handed Colonello a slab of chocolate as big as his head and left the compartment in a hurry. Colonello stared at the chocolate in his hands and sighed.

"Yeah I can't eat all this. You wouldn't happen to have a plastic bag I can put this in would you?" Colonello asked, looking at Hermione. Turns out...she did. She had a gallon sized ziplock bag full of muggle sweets, that she dumped into her trunk so they could repurpose the bag.

"I was planning on sharing once we got back to the dorms. I thought it would be a surprise to you guys," she explained after Ron gave her a look when he saw the candy.

"Thanks Mione. We appreciate it," Colonello said. It was taking all his willpower to keep the accent and not let a 'Kora' slip out. He put the chocolate in the ziplock bag.

"Mione?" Hermione asked confused. Colonello froze in zipping the bag closed. Crap. He only started calling her that when they were on the horcrux hunt.

"Ah yeah. Like a nickname. Shortened it to Mione instead of Hermione. I won't use it if you don't like it," Colonello said awkwardly. Hermione shook her head.

"It's alright. I was just surprised. I don't mind if you call me Mione," Hermione said smiling. Colonello returned it and zipped the bag the rest of the way closed.

"There now we have enough chocolate to last Ron a week," Colonello teased. Ron shook his head, playing along.

"I don't think we do mate. That amount...I give it three days," Ron said seriously. The three of them exchanged a look before bursting into laughter. That was how Remus found them a few minutes later.

"Well you three seem to be in better spirits than the rest of the train," Remus commented.

"Professor Lupin...we're kinda already used to stuff trying to kill us. Making us really sad or reliving worst memories isn't all that bad in comparison to a basilisk trying to eat you or a teacher trying to murder you," Colonello explained. He was careful not to let any future details or things he shouldn't know yet slip.

"Or a troll trying to kill you in a girl's bathroom," Hermione chimed in.

"Being attacked by giant acromantula," Ron added.

"Attacked by the whomping willow," Colonello added.

"Fluffy the Cerberus" Hermione added.

"See professor. We are kinda already used to nearly dying," Colonello explained. "And knowing my luck it'll only get worse as the years go on," he said. Hah. That was an understatement if Colonello has ever heard one. Voldemort was an infant compared to some of the things Colonello went through as an Arcobaleno.

Remus had been getting more and more uncomfortable as the conversation went on but Colonello felt it was necessary thing to do. Perhaps Remus would learn that Dumbledore isn't as light of a wizard as he thinks.

**And Colonello has entered the past! He's improvising right now but he'll get a chance to freak out about the situation soon~**

**Next is Viper's chapter of world domination! *insert slightly evil laugh here***

**Thanks to everyone that has Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed! Please continue to support this fic! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo or Harry Potter**

Colonello felt proud that he was able to keep up his act as Harry during the feast. All those years as a soldier and an Arcobaleno really helped him keep a good poker face. But it was draining and he wouldn't be able to keep it up forever. He had already slipped up several times.

He kept up the act of being Harry long after everyone had gone to bed. It was two in the morning before he even dared risk peeking his head out from the curtains around his bed to see if anyone was awake still. They weren't and he wasted no time in making his escape. Not from Hogwarts though. That was too risky right now.

Instead, he snuck through the castle and into the room of requirement. It wasn't until he reached said room that he remembered that he could have just used the invisibility cloak to sneak around. But he was Colonello right now, not Harry. Harry was dependant on the cloak and map for sneaking around and not getting caught. Colonello didn't need those items to avoid being caught, even if he did run into someone. Lal had taught him better than that.

Oh god. Lal. He left her again. He had just promised he wouldn't! He didn't even know if she'd remember him. Everything they had went through...gone. Being her student. Late night training to help with his PTSD. Taking the curse for her. Falling in love. Dying. Being brought back. All of it was just gone.

Colonello wasn't aware he was crying until the tears landed on his hands. It was like a dam had burst. He curled into himself and screamed as everything he had repressing ever since waking up came bubbling over the edge, turning his silent tears into hysterical sobbing. Why him? He had finally been _happy_ dammit! Why did it have to be taken away from him AGAIN?!

Small arms wrapped around him, a soothing weight leaning against his back. Colonello felt the calming affect of rain flames surround him. Colonello recognized these flames, despite not having felt them in over thirty years. That was the only reason he didn't lash out at the figure.

"Let it all out Colonello," Luna's soft voice told him. He didn't know it was possible to cry harder than he already was until he heard that. Luna simply held him through it, whispering soothing words and simply being the grounding presence he needed. He didn't know how long they stayed in that position, but Luna never once moved away. Eventually his sobs dissolved and his tears dried up, his pain muted by Luna's flames.

"Why me Luna? Why can't I have a normal life with the woman I love? Why does that have to be taken away from me when I finally have a chance?" Colonello asked, his voice hoarse. Luna hugged him tighter for a second before letting go and moving in front of him. She gently cupped his face and made him look into her eyes.  
"It happened to you because you are the only one strong enough to handle it. You are the only one strong enough to change everything without losing sight of who _you_ are. You've been given this chance to fix things. And one day, when the time is right, you will have your happy ending," Luna told him. She didn't break eye contact with him, even as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a vial. "When the time is right, use this and she will remember everything," she said, placing the vial in his hand and curling his fingers around it. Colonello felt hope swell inside him as he stared at the object in his hand. Lal...would remember him? Everything they've been through? It was almost to good to be true.

"Thank you," Colonello choked out, trying not to cry again. "Thank you so much, la mia sorellina," he whispered, clutching the vial to his chest. Luna's arms came around him in another hug.

"I am always here for you, il mio fratello maggiore. Always."

**I had absolutely no idea what I was doing as I wrote this chapter. This is the only one of the Harry is an Arcobaleno fics where I still haven't figured out my plot. Right now, I'm just improvising so lets see how well that works. **

**Translations are from Google Translate so I have no idea if they are accurate or not. Usually when I switch languages I'll just make it in italics so that I don't have to deal with the translating but I wanted to try something new. I'll probably only do the italics from now on if I have them talk in another language. Anyway, the translations are:**

**La mia sorellina - My little sister**

**Il mio fratello maggiore - My big brother. **

**Thanks to everyone who has Reviewed, Followed, and Favorited this fic! I'm always happy to hear from you! If you have any questions feel free to ask and I will get back to you as soon as I am able to. Please continue to support this story! See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo**

The good thing about Colonello's slight mental breakdown was that he had gotten it all out. That gave him the energy to make it through the next several weeks. Luna was a big help too. She kept him grounded and always seemed to know when he needed her.

So far, Colonello would say he's done a decent job at playing Harry. He made it seem like he started exercising in the mornings over the summer, even convincing Hermione and Neville to join him. Ron was hopeless to wake up before breakfast or lunch, depending on the day. Occasionally Luna would join them too. Colonello should have known that Potter Luck would kick in soon, and it did. Hard.

It happened during DADA. The boggart lesson. It started out well, with Colonello and Hermione answering Remus' questions and getting points for Gryffindor. Then they got to see Snape in a dress, which was always amusing. After that, it was time for the students to experience the boggart. One by one, each student took a turn experiencing their fears and making them funny. It was when Colonello's turn happened that things turned sour. He wasn't sure what his fear was. Not anymore. Before the war at Hogwarts, it had been dementors. But now, after so many years as both a soldier and Arcobaleno? He wasn't sure what it would be anymore. Colonello regretted his curiosity immediately.

His boggart was Lal. His beautiful, perfect Lal. She was looking at him with fear in her eyes. "_Save me_," Lal said taking a step forward. She didn't get very far, as her body was jerked back multiple times. Colonello realized what happened instantly. He was very familiar with that type of motion on a body. It was something he had seen many times in his years as a soldier and arcobaleno. The impact from a bullet hitting the body. Colonello watched mutely as the bullet wounds began to bleed heavily. Lal placed her hand over one of the woulds, trying and failing to slow the bleeding even a little.

"_Colonello please. Save me_," Lal begged, taking staggering steps towards him. She only made it a step before her body gave out on her, collapsing a few steps away from Colonello. She reached a blood covered hand toward him, even as her strength failed her. Her body finally shut down due to blood loss. She died with tears in her eyes and Colonello's name on her lips.

Colonello didn't even notice he was crying until Hermione pulled him away from the scene and into a tight hug. That's when Colonello remembered that he was back in the past. That the image of Lal dying was just a boggart and it wasn't real. His Lal was still alive. Colonello took a deep, steadying breath and waved his wand.

The image of Lal's corpse turned into one of Verde wearing a dress. He was the only one in their group that didn't look good when cross dressing. It was actually weird that they could all easily pass for women with the exception of Verde but Colonello wasn't going to dwell on that thought.

"_If you value your internal organs you better run now because I will get my revenge_," Boggart Verde growled. Colonello took a moment to absorb the image. It may have only been a few weeks but it feels like forever since he's seen his friends and beloved. He vowed to get a pensive and start storing every memory he could. There was no telling when he would get to see the others again, if ever. At least with the pensive he could still remember what they looked like and all the times they spent together.

Colonello sighed and looked back at his classmates. Their reactions varied from confused to horrified.

"I'm leaving Kora," Colonello said, not even bothering to hide his verbal tick. Remus could only nod, still stunned at Colonello's boggart.

Colonello left the classroom without looking back. Nobody saw him for the rest of the day.

**And done! I finally have an idea of what to do with this fic! I'm so happy! If all goes well (aka, I don't get distracted by something else) I'll be updating this again soon.**

**Please Review, Favorite, and Follow! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter**

"What the hell was that!" Ron yelled in frustration, pacing across the empty classroom. He and Hermione had started searching for Harry as soon as DADA class had finished, but they weren't having any luck. They were on their eleventh abandoned classroom when Ron finally burst.

"Believe me Ron, if I knew I'd be more than happy to tell you," Hermione snapped at him. She then took a deep breath, releasing it as a sigh. "Sorry. This whole situation is stressing me out. Harry has been acting weird ever since that dementor on the train. It's also suspicious how fluent he is in Italian, for having only a couple months at best to learn. It's almost as if he's been speaking it for years with how good he is! The exercise thing I can believe he started over the summer. Harry told us he had always liked running so it's not impossible to believe that he took up other forms of exercise as well. But his boggart!" Hermione has traded places with Ron, leaving him to watch as she paced furiously across the room. "Who was that woman and why is her death his greatest fear? Not to mention that other person! Harry never once mentioned anything about them in his letters or when he stayed with you over the summer so how did he meet them? They were obviously foreign as well," Hermione ranted.

She whirled around, barely missing Ron's nose with the finger she had suddenly pointed at him. "I say we hunt Harry down and make him explain!" she declared. Ron blinked owlishly at the finger, then glanced up at Hermione.

'This must be getting to her more than I thought. Normally that's something I would suggest. Mione is supposed to be the rational one in our group,' Ron thought to himself. Outloud however, he said, "How about we give him some time to calm down? We may not know who that woman is but he obviously does. Harry was crying Mione. I've never once seen him that upset over anything. We can ask him about it when he comes back, but only if he wants to tell us."

"Yeah," Hermione said as she calmed down. "You're right."

"Wow. That's a first," Ron teased. He was rewarded with a small laugh from Hermione.

"Don't get used to it," she teased back. Ron smirked.

"Oh don't worry. I don't want to. I like it better when I have the dumb ideas and you are the clever one," Ron told her, causing Hermione to blush slightly.

The duo decided they would wait for Harry to return in the common room. That way they could easily catch him as he returned and would be there to offer their support should he need it. They weren't the only ones with that plan though, as they found out upon returning. Neville and the twins sat in the chairs in front of the fireplace silently. All five of them exchanged looks but no words were spoken between them. There was no need.

It was well past curfew when Harry finally returned. Fred and George had fallen asleep curled around each other on the couch. Neville was also conked out in his chair. Ron was the only one still awake at this point, his shoulder being used as Hermione's pillow from where she fell asleep half an hour ago, book sitting forgotten in her lap.

"Hey," Ron greeted quietly so as to not wake their friends. Harry wasn't looking great, but he looked better than before, which eased some of Ron's worries.

"Hey back. Were you waiting on me?" Harry asked just as quietly, conjuring a blanket to place over the twins. He did the same for Neville as well.

"Yeah. We were worried about ya mate," Ron said. With some help from Harry, he was able to extract himself from underneath Hermione. Ron was the one who covered her with a conjured blanket this time.

"Sorry. I know I have a lot of explaining to do," Harry sighed. Ron shook his head.

"You don't have to tell us anything if you don't want to. We just wanted to make sure you were feeling better," Ron explained. Harry smiled slightly at that and ran a hand through his already messy black hair.

"I am now. I just needed time to compose myself mostly," Harry paused for a moment. "I do want to tell you guys the truth though. You deserve that much."

"First you are getting some sleep," Ron told him. Harry chuckled softly. Ron had used his no nonsense tone, something that rarely happened.

"Alright. I promise kora. Sleep then explanation," Harry told him. Ron nodded as if that was his plan all along, causing Harry to huff in amusement.

**Didn't plan to have this updated this soon, but today was a really slow day at work. For me at least. I was in the outside lawn and garden center. Boredom galore. This time of year, very few people want to be out in the cold. Plus it was really gloomy this morning, which meant it was a slow day in general. I was so bored that when I noticed some string on one of the carts, I searched for some tape and braided the string for no reason at all. Took all of four minutes and I just thought "great...now what?" I was super happy when I could go inside and actually have something to do. Much as I like slow days, they're only fun when there's something to distract yourself with. Lucky for me, I have a tiny notebook I keep in the pocket of my vest. It's supposed to just be scrap paper but today I repurposed it for writing fanfics. That's how I wrote the majority of this chapter. All I needed to finish was the ending, which I obviously did, seeing as I posted the chapter. Can't do that unless the chap is finished.**

**Thank you to everyone who Reviewed, Followed, and Favorited this fic! I hope you continue to give your support to this story! I don't know what I will be updating next but I will do my best to have it ready soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter**

In a way, the boggart turned out to be a good thing for Colonello. Ever since waking up in the past he had been debating if he should tell his friends about himself. It was obvious that he wasn't the same person any more, despite how much Colonello tried to act as Harry used to. But therein lies the problem. Colonello wasn't Harry anymore. He hadn't been Harry in a long time and barely remembered what it was like to be Harry.

One thing Colonello did know is that he was fraying. Trying to be Harry was stressing him out. At this point in time, Harry was an innocent civilian who hadn't experienced the horrors of war. Colonello had been in several wars. He's lived through more battles and horrors than most people. Hell he's died more than once!

Luna was probably the only thing keeping him sane right now. She grounded him when he started to drift, and soothed him when things started to become overwhelming. Luna was his little sister in all but blood. Which made Colonello feel like an utter _dick_ every time he had to lie to the rest of his family.

After leaving the DADA class, Colonello hid himself away in the Room of Requirement for some good old fashion punch therapy. Hours passed as Colonello beat the stuffing out of an innocent punching bag. By the end of it, his untrained muscles were screaming at him. But he wasn't ready to return yet. So he switched to another activity that calmed him down. Target practice.

Colonello may not have had his rifle anymore but he had something better. Magic. After over sixty years without even the slightest hint of his magic, it was taking him some adjusting to having it back. But he still felt warm every time he used it. Which is why Colonello couldn't resist using his magic to conjure a gun. Or more accurately, to conjure the parts for his rifle. Something he knew by heart down to the scratches on the screws.

When he trained under Lal, she used to make him dismantle and reassemble all types of guns. Reborn took that knowledge and upgraded it to his standards, which were basically god-like. Thanks to him, Colonello could take every single piece of a gun and assemble it while blindfolded and under heavy fire. Lal and Reborn had a lot of fun with that, though Colonello got to join in when they did the same thing to Skull and Verde. Fon was a little cheat and disintegrated the bullets before they could hit him.

Colonello wasn't sure how long he spent destroying various targets the Room provided him, but it was late when he decided to quit. He couldn't hide forever after all. Upon exiting the room, he began the journey back to Gryffindor Tower. It was late enough that not even the teachers were patrolling the halls anymore. So Colonello took the long way back.

The castle was beautiful at night. Walking through her halls always relaxed Colonello. He tended to wander around most nights, when he found himself unable to sleep. It helped him to clear his head and think.

Tonight he thought about what he should say. There was no possible way he could lie about his boggart and Colonello wasn't sure he wanted to. He was tired of pretending to be Harry. He was tired of the lying too. Of the stress and uncertainty he feels. Before the arcobaleno, he had Ron and Hermione. Neville, Luna, Fred, and George too. They stayed with him through everything. Gave him a home and a family. Many of the things that bonded them together may not have happened for them, but it did for Colonello. And that was enough for him.

He may have been a soothing rain, but Colonello was also a Gryffindor. He tended to charge headfirst into things and figure it out as he went. So Colonello decided that was exactly what he would do. He would tell his friends the entire truth, then deal with whatever happened afterwards.

Colonello wasn't quite sure what he was execting upon his common room, but what he saw warmed his heart more than he thought possible. His friends had fallen asleep waiting for him. Fred and George wrapped around each other like two cats, Neville curled into a ball on his chair, and Hermione slumped over using Ron as a pillow. Ron, the only one still awake, simply said that he didn't have to explain anything. That they were waiting on Colonello because they were worried about him. Colonello didn't deserve friends like them, and it only served to make him think that telling them was the right decision. But not right now. Right now Ron was demanding he join their friends in the land of sleep.

Four hours later, Colonello woke up surprised he had fallen asleep at all. He stayed still, feigning sleep as his mind began rebooting. It took him a moment to register the sound that woke him. Dean and Seamus were up, and getting ready for the day. They were also talking about him. Gossiping about the boggart and where he hid yesterday.

"Shut up about it! It's none of our business!" Ron yelled from his bed. Sounds like the gossip woke him up as well. Not surprising, since they weren't exactly being quiet. Although it was a little surprising because it was usually a chore to wake Ron up.

"Easy for you to say! You probably already know everything," Seamus retorted.

"I don't know any more than you do and I won't pry. How would you like it if that was someone close to you and their death was your fear? Only for everyone to act like they have a right to know every detail about it?" Ron asked angrily. There was silence from Seamus. "Exactly. So do us all a favor and just drop it," Ron said. A few seconds later the door to their dorm slammed shut. Colonello waited a few seconds to be sure they were truly gone before opening his eyes. Ron was glaring at the door.

"Thanks Ron," Colonello said. He saw Ron jump and whirl around to look at Colonello with wide eyes.

"Bloody hell mate! I thought you were still asleep," he exclaimed. Colonello sat up and shrugged.

"They woke me up. Decided to fake it until they left," he said. "Seriously though. Thanks for that," Colonello told him. Ron blushed, a light pink dusting his cheeks.

"You'd have done the same for me," he said, scratching his cheek in embarrassment. Colonello chuckled before dragging himself out of his bed. Before they could say anything else, the door opened revealing Neville. You could see the exact moment he realized Harry was in the room because a wide smile appeared on his face.

"Harry! You're okay!" he yelled, running forward to give Colonello a tight hug. Luckily Colonello was used to having the air forced out of him with hugs from Skull so he recovered quickly. He patted Neville's back calmly.

"Yeah Nev. I'm okay now," Colonello said, shooting Ron a glare over Neville's redhead was barely holding back his laughter.

It was about this point that Neville realized what he was doing. He let go of Colonello with a squeak, face matching Ron's hair. Colonello was quick to cover Neville's mouth and stop the slew of apologies from forming. Another habit he had thanks to Skull.

"It's alright Neville. You don't have to apologize for that. I'm the one who should be saying sorry for making you worry," Colonello said calmly. He removed his hand cautiously, ready to replace it in case Neville was still going to apologize. Thankfully he didn't.

"You don't have to apologize either," Neville told him. Colonello smiled.

"Maybe not, kora. But I will anyway. At the very least, I owe you an explaination," he said. Both Neville and Ron shook their heads.

"You don't owe us anything mate," Ron said. Neville nodded his agreement from beside him. Colonello chuckled. He had amazing friends.

"I want to explain though. I've been thinking about it for a long time now. The boggart just gave me the opportunity to do it without sounding like a lunatic, kora," Colonello said. Neville and Ron exchanged a look, then Ron sighed deeply.

"He's not gonna change his mind no matter what we say. He's too stubborn for that," Ron said sounding amused.

"Damn straight Kora," Colonello agreed immediately. It was decided (more by Ron and Neville than Colonello) that Colonello would remain in their dorm while Ron and Neville went to find Hermione and the twins. Then they'd go from there.

Unfortunately for Colonello, their reaction was much the same as Neville's once they saw him. Meaning Colonello had another three bone crushing hugs from them. He was beginning to be more grateful to Ron. Ron didn't try to break his ribs via a hug.

The following conversation went much the same as it did with Ron and Neville. Asking if he was okay and then telling him that he didn't need to tell them anything. Then protesting when Colonello said he wanted to tell them anyway. It took a few minutes, but they finally relented. Ron was right. Colonello was stubborn and wouldn't change his mind.

"I know a place where we can talk without being overheard or interrupted. Only problem is that it's a bit of a long story and we have classes kora," Colonello said.

"We can skip them," Hermione said without hesitation, causing everyone to look at her in shock.

"Mione? You feeling alright?" Ron asked, placing a hand on her forehead. She swatted it away with a huff.

"Of course I am. This is more important than any class," she said. Fred and George smirked as one.

"We completely agree," they said.

"So where is this place you found?" Ron asked curiously. Colonello smirked, matching the expression of the twins perfectly.

"The same place I was hiding yesterday."

**Done! Victory! This chapter was a pain. But at least I know what I'm going to do with the next one now.**

**None of my fics have been abandoned or anything. I just got distracted and haven't worked on some of them for awhile or have been busy working on other fics. I'm trying to go through and update a lot of my fics right now, so I'm giving you a fair warning that I don't know when this will be updated again. But it is not abandoned and never will be. Same with all my other fics.**

**Thank you to everyone that has Reviewed, Followed, and Favorited this story! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and continue to support this fic! I'll see you all the next update!**


End file.
